fiction_wrestling_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Stark Sisters
The Stark Sisters are a tag team in Character Championship Wrestling (CCW), consisting of Arya and Sansa Stark, royal sisters from the HBO live-action series Game of Thrones. Background *'Formation: '''CCW Year 1 *'Companies: (Currently) CCW *'''Series: ''Game of Thrones'' (both) *'Combined weight: '''234 lbs *'Status: Active *'Allies: '''Koldblooded (not mutual), Edd (Sansa's boyfriend) *'Rivals: 'Koldblooded, Powerpuff Girls, (Young) Gwen Tennyson Wrestling career 'Character Championship Wrestling 'Alliance/rivalry with Koldblooded' The Stark Sisters made their debut on XX 14, defeating the Cyber Girls in impressive fashion. Following the match that evening, Psymon Stark approached both of the Starks and welcomed them to the organization, referring to Arya and Sansa as his "cousins". Psymon would go on to introduce them to his girlfriend and fellow'' XX roster member Mileena, whose tag team partner Skarlet debuted on ''XX 15 the next week. Arya and Sansa showed little to no interest in forming a friendship with Psymon or the Kombatants, but they would persist week by week. The Stark Sisters defeated Puffy AmiYumi on XX 15, then Dawn and May on XX 16. On XX 18, Arya Stark would defeat Mileena one-on-one in a first-round match in the One-Night Tournament to determine a #1 Contender for the CCW Females Championship. In the finals of said tournament (vs. Emmy vs. Aelita vs. Jenny Wakeman vs. Lisa Simpson), Arya appeared to have a victory sealed, only to be attacked by the Women's Tag Team Champions The Powerpuff Girls. Sansa Stark would come to Arya's aid, along with both members of Koldblooded. Arya would continue the match while the PPG and Koldblooded occupied themselves, but was not victorious. On XX 19, Skarlet faced Bubbles one-on-one and defeated her with a roll-up, but the PPG would attack Skarlet as well as her partner Mileena after the match. However, this time the Stark Sisters came down to the ring to aid Koldblooded and fend off the Powerpuff Girls. Arya and Sansa seemingly confirmed their alliance and friendship afterwards, but they would attack and lay out the Kombatants soon thereafter. In wrestling Double-team finishing moves *''Chasing the Direwolf (Vertical Suplex by Sansa followed by a Roundhouse Kick to the back of the opponent's head by Arya followed by a Brainbuster by Sansa) – parodied from reDRagon Double-team signature moves *Back Suplex (Sansa) / Bulldog Lariat (Arya) combination *Jawbreaker (Arya) followed by Flapjack (Sansa) *Spinebuster (Sansa) / Arry Strike (Arya) combination *Russian Leg Sweep (Sansa) / Leg Lariat (Arya) combination *Doomsday Cross Body *Sansa Irish Whips Arya towards a cornered opponent; Arya hits the Flying Needle, then Arya Irish Whips the opponent towards Sansa, who hits a Lannister Kick *Shooting Star Press (Sansa) followed by a Diving Headbutt (Arya) Arya's finishing moves *''Valar Morghulis ''(Grounded Somersault Cutter) *''Eddard's Guillotine ''(DDT (sometimes Springboard Tornado) transitioned into a Guillotine Choke) Arya's signature moves *''Flying Needle ''(Running Dropkick to a cornered opponent) *''Arry Strike ''(Jumping Sleeper Slam) *Springboard Double Foot Stomp *Bulldog Lariat *Running Falling Neckbreaker *Diving Headbutt *Cross Body Block, sometimes Springboard *Jawbreaker, sometimes Sit-Out *High Knee from the apron to the outside of the ring *Exploder Suplex Sansa's finishing moves *''Lady Slayer ''(Wrist Lock transitioned into a Short-Arm Lariat Takedown) *Cradle Piledriver Sansa's signature moves *''Lannister Kick ''(Discus Big Boot) *''Royal Butterfly ''(Standing Butterfly transitioned into a Butterfly Suplex) - adopted by Sara Del Rey *Shooting Star Press, sometimes dropped into a Clothesline *Samoan Drop *Electric Chair Drop *Full Nelson Slam *Pendulum Backbreaker *Argentine Backbreaker Nicknames *"The Lady of Winterfell" (Sansa) Entrance Themes *'"Let Battle Commence" by Daniel Nielsen''' Championships and accomplishments Trivia Category:Tag Teams